


Fight For Me

by The_Dark_Elf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, M/M, i guess, no beta we die like men, yes I was listening to heathers when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Elf/pseuds/The_Dark_Elf
Summary: It all started with a locker. Well, that’s a lie, but it sounds better than years of hatred and petty grudges, yeah?It started with a locker.Hayner gets in a fight. Seifer takes offence.





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my "To Finish" folder for like two years now. Forgive all mistakes and character issues that's all on me.

It all started with a locker. Well, that’s a lie, but it sounds better than years of hatred and petty grudges, yeah?

It started with a locker.

Mondays were hell; mondays at school were worse. Everyone was sporting dark rings under their eyes from late nights spent catching up from the weekend and a few still feeling the effects of a few too many at whatever party they had crashed. For Hayner this monday was simply meant to be hell: he had forgotten to plug in his phone the night before so his alarm never went off, which meant he was woken up twenty minutes late to the Strife twins - his two best friends Sora and Roxas - barrelling into his room with their older brother/guardian Leon not two steps behind them. His hip still ached from where he had slammed it into his desk trying to get his cleanest pair of pants on - a skinny camo monstrosity that Axel had forced him to buy last summer - and his head was so helpfully informing him that he had missed his morning coffee.

Mondays had it out for him.

Really the pounding headache was the only reason that he didn’t sense the attack coming before his face met with the cold metal of Sora’s locker.

Pain flared as an audible crunch echoed through Hayner’s head. He knew what happened before blood had started to drip; some fucker had broken his nose.

Twin cries of outrage came from either side as Roxas and Sora moved to stand in front of him. Weird, they never missed when Seifer was coming to fuck with them, but then again Hayner couldn’t remember the last time Seifer hit him out of a Struggle match. Turning and squinting through the tears that had flooded his eyes, Hayner scowled at the unfamiliar face that sneered down at him. The boy was tall - probably close to Seifer’s height - but with a build that spoke of crushing brick walls with nothing but his face, and the two lackeys snickering behind him were much the same. Fuck, this fight was going to hurt.

“What the hell do-” Hayner started, far more nasal than he would have liked, but was cut off when a blur of white slammed into the bully.

“Why. The. Fuck.” The slender form growled, punctuating every word with a punch, “Are you touching what’s mine?” 

That voice. It had to be a concussion from the locker. There was no way that Seifer Almasy was fighting for him. Right? 

Hayner blinked. Once, twice, but the image of Seifer’s enraged face wouldn’t change. The boy that had been his arch nemesis for the last ten years was currently beating the shit out of someone that had hurt him.  
“Hayner!” Roxas’ voice broke through his thoughts just in time to see the two lackeys zero in on Seifer’s unprotected back. 

“Oh hell no!” Hayner didn’t remember pushing past the twins or crossing the five feet between him and the nearest goon, but he certainly remembered the feeling of his fist catching the bully in the jaw with enough force to split his knuckles. A smile tugged at his lips as the boy staggered back, clearly not expecting the strength in his lithe form.

A back pressed against his, broader and larger and familiar from years of Struggle matches. “About time you joined in, Chickenwuss. I thought I was going to have to have all the fun to myself,” Seifer laughed, the adrenaline deepening his voice in a way that shot a flash of heat down Hayner’s spine. Yep. Definitely brain damage. 

“Like I would back down to you, loser,” Hayner shot back just as the big guy got back up. Maybe he wasn’t going to get his ass kicked after all.

#

“Let me get this straight,” Leon’s normally quiet voice seemed to fill the principal’s office as he looked from his charges to Hayner then to the three bruised boys cowering in the chairs closest to the door. “One of them breaks someone’s nose and the ones that were attacked are getting suspended?” From his spot leaned back against the wall next to Sora and Roxas, both sporting a respectable number of scrapes and bruises, Leon raised an unamused eyebrow at the sweating man seated at the too large desk. Between Leon’s cool disapproval and the restraining hand he’d had on Cloud’s arm from the moment the blond had seen them all bleeding and bruised, the principal was trembling.

Hayner shifted the ice pack on his face, glad that the bleeding had stopped before Cloud and Leon had showed up with the rest of the parents. There was nothing worse than seeing your idols with blood pouring down your face. 

“You’re doing it wrong, Chickenwuss,” A larger hand grabbed the ice pack and shifted it higher, keeping the touch light. “It’s a wonder that you haven’t died yet.” Heat flooded Hayner’s face and for once he was glad for the layer of blood to hide his blush, though from the smirk tugging on Seifer’s split lip it wasn’t entirely successful.

For a moment, Hayner couldn’t hear the poor excuse of a principal rambling away about Zero Tolerance Policies and parents insisting that their boys wouldn’t hurt anyone. There was only the blue of Seifer’s eyes and the red of a growing bruise on his cheek. How many Struggle matches had ended with one of them battered and bleeding? How many times had he woken up after a particularly rough match with Seifer crouched over him with heat shining in those blue eyes?

“That’s it,” Seifer growled and a hand locked over his arm, dragging him out of the office to the sound of the principal’s sputtering and the twins’ laughter. The halls sped past in a blur as Seifer tugged him along, glaring at anyone that stopped to stare after them long enough that they scurried away. The door to the boys’ bathroom swung open for Axel just as Seifer’s free hand caught it.

“Your boyfriend just got the shit kicked out of him, his brother too,” Seifer growled just loud enough for the redhead to catch if the darkening of those green eyes were any indication. Hayner turned just in time to see Axel pull out his phone, no doubt texting Riku to let him know. He didn’t envy the twins for the lectures and coddling he knew were coming; their boyfriends had never been the most subtle when it came to them being hurt.

The door swung shut behind them and Seifer finally released him to stalk through the room, checking each stall before nodding in satisfaction. They were alone. 

Hayner’s breath caught when Seifer turned back to him, tracking each movement of the older boy’s body as he took one step closer, two, three, until Hayner’s back was pressed tightly to the door and the click of a lock sliding home filled the room. Hands rested on either side of Hayner’s head, bracketing him in and pinning him in place as Seifer took his time taking in the bruises that were already forming on Hayner’s face. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Hayner was proud that his voice didn’t waver. He was less proud that the weakness in his knees from the close proximity of the other boy had him resting his whole weight on the door behind him. 

“What’s my problem?” Seifer looked like he was thinking about slamming his head into the hand dryer next to him. He often had that look when Hayner spoke, so that wasn’t new. “My problem is you, Chickenwuss.”

Any retort was cut short as Seifer slammed his lips against Hayner’s with enough force to ache. Not that Hayner minded. He had already shoved his fingers into Seifer’s blond hair, knocking that stupid hat to the ground, and was pressing his body as close as he could to the taller blond’s. 

It could have been seconds or hours before they finally pulled back, but the smear of blood, Hayner’s blood, across Seifer’s face made him shiver. 

“You’re fucking mine, Chickenwuss.”

There were worse ways to end a Monday.


End file.
